Lauren & Tyler- Thinking Of You
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren tries hiding her true feelings knowing everything would fall apart and she could lose everything, but what if tyler felt the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Lauren & Tyler- Thinking Of You**

**Part One**

I sigh heavily to myself as i sit alone in my sitting room, my boredom starting to drive me insane, I cant go see Luce shes busy! whits in college and also im racked with guilt everytime im around her at the moment! fats is always busy lately! and Ty well Ty is working and i am not to sure he would feel comfortable being around me by myself!although i could try phoning alice! i pull out my phone searching for her number before dialling,

"eurgh!" I slam my phone down irritated,

"wow what is your problem?!" i jumped out my skin as Joey confidently, and might i add smugly into my lounge his arms folded, he looked amused which made me even more annoyed,

"uh who let you in?!"

"max did...he told me to come over and get some forms for him!"

"right well youve never heard of knocking then!" joey laughed,

"uh whats so funny!"

"nothing just that you look even more sexy when your annoyed!" he was doing that smouldering look again, i looked away from him disgusted,

"you cant fight what your feeling lauren!" now he was right beside me, my stomach churning with disgust, he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into him,

"ugh! joey get off!" i say shoving him hard, and when his grip tightened i kneed him in the balls! legging it out the house, heading through the market, i stopped heistantly outside the Emporium, unsure whether to walk in or not but before i could decide Tyler came out holding some boxes filled with antiques, he gave a awkward smile when he noticed me standing there before placing the boxes down unto the floor,

"alright lauren!" i shrugged, not wanting to lie to him and yet not really wanting to hassle him with more issues about Joey! he frowned slightly studing me before coming closer towards me,

"has something happened?!" i sighed my emotions getting the better of me, tears flowing down my cheeks,

"ugh its nothing for you to worry about Ty!" he rubbed my arm, genuine concern written all over his face,

"it dosent look like nothing lauren!" i shook my head, my hands wiping my tears away,

"seriously ty its nothing im alright!"

"come on lets go inside yeah!" he lead me inside, the kindness he was showing me right now was making my heart ache, i always knew that ty could never love me, i saw the way he looked at whit! im not bitter or annoyed about that! im really not! its just how i wished tyler could have shown me his softer, sweeter side when we were you know "friends with benifits" thats what we called it but to me it was starting of something more than that! i had never actually told anyone that before, never will either whit would just feel bad along with ty, which was the last thing i wanted, i sat on a chair watching tyler boiling the kettle,

"ty...are we...you know alright?!" he turns to look at me, flashing me a reasuring grin,

"lauren course we are!"

"good...cause id hate what happened the other night to ruin our friendship!"

"me too!" we both fall into silence as we both sat drinking our teas, tyler put down his mug and looked over at me,

"you going to speak yet?!"

"bout what?!"

"why you were crying!"

"oh that! uh look i really dont wanna tell you!" tyler looked stunged by that, which was confusing really as we never really confided in each other before!

"you dont trust me then?!"

"no! its nothing like that, its just that youve already got alot on your plate without me adding to it!" tyler was about to reply when lucy came barging in,

"lauren why did you kick my boyfriend?!"

"correction cheating boyfriend!"

"i wished youd let that go!"

"i wished youd see the light luce! and ask joey why!" i shove pass lucy and hurry out unsure where to go next, god i cant stand him! why is he acting like this!? i was sat on a park bench when i felt a hand gently touched my back,

"Lauren you alright?!" it was my sister, she was with jay, lola and baby lexi, i smiled over at lola,

"aw you got her back then?!"

"not yet but i will!"

"course you will lola we are all on your side!" they all sat down opposite me, my sister studying me,

"somethings upset you!"

"what no course it hasnt!"

"your lying lauren! i can totally tell when your upset!"

"alright fine genious! can i be left alone please!"

"oh right of course you want to mope and sulk for a bit!"

"uh i dont mope!"

"you are right now!" i stood up and marched off,

"uh where you off to?!"

"away from you abi!"

I finished work, my mind whirling with thoughts, i really didnt fancy going home right now another awkward night in with me and whitney was something i could do without! i walked into the vic, kat was serving customers so i waited patiently by the bar,

"oh hiya tyler darling, let me guess a pint!"

"yeah thanks kat!"

"no worries darling, so how has your day been?!" i shrug at her not really sure what the right answer to that question is,

"oh one of those days then!"

"uh yeah something like that!" i sat by myself at a corner table, sipping my pint slowly, i pulled out my phone and noticed that whitney had left a voicemail, i put the phone back into my pocket already sure it was because i had missed dinner, i sighed knowing i would have to go home after this pint. i walked through the front door, realising that no one was home, i frowned slightly wondering where they could be! i pulled out my phone again, my stomach jittering as i listened to whitneys voicemail message,

"ty...please when you get this...come to the hospital...its serious...love you bye!" oh christ! my heart hammered something bad has happened i was to busy drinking to be there for my girlfriend! i ran out to my van, slamming my foot on the pedals and sped hurridly down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

I parked my van at the first space i saw, before rushing inside the hospital i pulled out my phone and dialled whits number, she must of been holding it in her hands as she answered straight away,

"Ty babe where the hell are you?!"

"im here at the hospital where are you!?"

"ward 16. in the relatives room...ill stand outside so that you know where we are!" before i could ask what has happened, she hang up on me, i could tell from her voice that she was annoyed with me and i couldnt really blame her! i hope its nothing serious why we are here, even though whit had said it was in her voicemail, as i made my way to ward 16 my mind wandered through who could of been hurt?! but as i was just about entering the ward my answer had kind of been answered as i saw Abi getting comforted by Lola and Jay, i rushed concerned over to them,

"Hey what has happened whit said i should come here?!" lola smiled awkwardly at me,

"uh yeah its lauren..."

"lauren?! what bout lauren?!"

"shes in intensive care at the moment...she got knocked down outside a nightclub!"

"a nightclub?!"

"yeah...she was drinking alone!" i sigh lifting my hands to my face in despair, i knew that i should gone looking for her after lucy had a go at her, but i just thought that it would be kind of awkward and to be honest a bit pointless as lauren was never one to share her emotions or problems with me, she just closed herself off from me, well apart from the other night when she drunkenly confessed that she couldnt get why whit would ruin a relationship with a really amazing guy like me! her words not mine! after she had said that to me there was a sadness in her expression, that was exactly how i was feeling, i mean it wasnt the first time both of us have come together when weve both been lonely, and as i remember last time aswell was upset over whitney! all that girl does is cause me heartache and misery! i felt a soft touch of a hand on my shoulder which made me come out of my thoughts, i turned to see a upset and slightly irritated whitney,

"oh babe im so sorry lola has just told me what has happened!"

"yes well where were you?!"

"i uh was at the vic!" i say holding my head down in shame, i could feel whits icey glare at me, my heart couldnt take it i then unexpectedly burst into tears,

"Whit babe...im sorry...ive i had known i wouldve come straight here!"

"ty?! its ok your here now and thats the main thing that we are all here for lauren!" abi said smiling tearfully beside me, i friendly gave her hand a gentle and appreciative squeeze, thats all i needed this past few weeks comfort and understanding, which i seem to have been getting from the wrong people! where was whits warm welcoming smile or her loving embrace, my heart ached and tugged with longing, but whit just stood there her arms folded her expression slightly softer as before as though she didnt want to upset Abi further!

All i could see was bleary, bright lights which made my eyes squint and blink constantly, my body for some strange reason feels really stuff and i am beginning to panic as i cant seem to sit myself up, i dont even know where i am or what the hell is going on! then a familar face comes inches towards mine! kisses my forehead tears streaking down her worried face,

"Mum! what...what is happening?!" i say trying again to move, but my mum strokes my hair as she does when i need comforting or calming down when im upset,

"darling dont try to move, youve had a little accident darling...you got run over by a car!" i frowned suddenly my mind remembering hearing brakes being slammed and bright lights!

"oh...why cant i move?!"

"your have a cast on your leg, and a few broken ribs youve also bumped your head so the doctor wants to observe you!"

"mum im so sorry! i didnt mean to you know!"

"oh we both know that darling! but one question why go drinking without your mates?!"

"oh well uh i didnt really plan it exactly!" we all then fell silent, my mum stroking my hair and my dad holding my hand his eyes watering, smiling at me with relief on his face,

"is Abi and Oscar here?!"

"yeah everyones here darling!"

"uh whos everyone?!"

"Lucy, alice, joey, whitney, fatboy and Tyler" my heart raced as my mum mentioned his name, i swallowed back the lump in my throat, i am shocked that tyler would come! not that hes not a nice and caring person infact hes the sweetest boy i know apart from fats of course! i suddenly had a thought, oh god i hope the ty dosent feel guilty bout earlier! i better talk to him afterall i cant lose him! i just cant!

"mum, dad do you both mind getting ty for me i need to tell him something?!" both my parents both looked at each other wearing confused expressions before nodding and making their way out of the hospital room, i waited for what felt like hours but was actually minutes, as ty came strolling in, a cheeky grin on his face, but as he got closer you could tell he was upset at the sight of me in here, he gently without heistation took hold of my hand,

"lauren, you going to be alright?!" i smile reasuringly,

"course i will! fighter aint i!" be both let out a small nervous and awkward laugh,

"your parents said that you wanted to tell me something!?" i sigh, and gesture for him to sit down, which he does without letting go of my hand,

"i just wanted to apologise...earlier today i should of...i really wanted to tell you!"

"oh lauren say no more i get why you didnt say anything to me, it was because of joey right?!" i nodded smiling at tyler understanding me for once,

"right."

"so come on then lauren what did that bastard do now?!" i heistated slightly, still unsure on whether tyler would cope if i told him as i really didnt want anyone else to know, especially lucy!

"lauren, listen to me when we were you know together i never treated you the way that i should have! so please just tell me i want to help ya!" i smile at him my heart leaping inside my chest, that was the sweetest tyler has ever been to me! i couldnt help feeling overwhelmingly happy by that,

"ok ty, but before i do you must promise me that it must stay between us?!"

"i promise lauren!" i knew he was genuine, i took a deep breath and started telling him everything...


	3. Chapter 3

After I had finished explaining everything to Tyler, his expression was a overprotective anger which was confusing me slightly as yeah we were mates but he has never really been overprotective with me before, hes only been like that for Whitney or maybe Anthony! he still held onto my hand, his touch gentle and light, which was a nice warm feeling that made my stomach flutter slightly,

"Who does he think he is!?" i looked over at ty wanting to answer him but i dont think he asked the question looking for a answer, i mean we both know why joey does these things, its because hes a huge selfish jerk who does whatever he likes and dosent really care about the concerquences!

"hey ty...your not going to tell anyone are ya?!" a huge panic raising inside of me, my eyes starting to water slightly, tyler looked at me softly shaking his head,

"i made a promise to you lauren! but why you so afraid of telling i mean your not in the wrong here!" i looked down not really wanting tyler to see my sad face,

"luce and whit wont see it that way will they, you know how they were after it all came out!"

"you wont lose them, ill make sure of it!"

"its not just them! how would my family react...it make ruin everything and i cant take that risk...promise me you wont say anything!"

"i promise lauren, itll be just our secret ok!" i believed tyler as his look was so reasuring and comforting that i gently pulled him closer to me and tried to hug him the best that i could.

I walked out of the hospital room, my stomach turning in knots as i thought of how frightened lauren looked when she thought that i was going to say something, i avoided going back into the relatives room as i knew that was where joey was sitting! my fists clenched and shock with anger as my mind thought of his name! i knew that i wasnt going to let him get away with treating my mates like this, but when its just him and me and not laurens family and friends there as i didnt want to break our promise it would destroy her and that was the very last thing i wanted! especially after how good a friend she has been to me thourgh this tough time, she had been so comforting and reasuring that i really didnt want to let her down again!

"is everything alright?!" i looked straight at a worried lucy,

"i guess!" i say bluntly not really wanting to speak to her right now, she frowned over at me trying to read my expression,

"have i done something to upset you?!"

"not me no. but lauren yes!"

"lauren?!"

"yes dont act all sweet and innocent you full on had a go at her...then she goes off drinking alone!"

"your not seriously blaming me for this are you?!"

"yes i am! your a selfish cow! if only you knew what your prat of a boyfriend was really like!"

"ty dont start all that will you please just change the record!"

"ty? what is going on?!" i turned and saw a frowning whitney, with joeys smug hand on my girlfriends shoulder, i gritted my teeth together my fists shaking violently but i knew that i must wait to be alone before i could confront this bastard! i stropped angrilly passed them out of the ward my body still trembling with anger.


End file.
